1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates-to an illuminated keyhole slot with which a user can insert a key into the keyhole with more accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art patents reveal various solutions to the difficulty encountered when one tries to unlock a door in the dark. The solutions revealed are somewhat complicated and are difficult to install and repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,075 to J. Susedik on May 04, 1976 for a Doorknob Illuminating Device describes a lucite rod illuminated by a light source. The lucite rod, in turn illuminates a lucite rose ring which illuminates the area around the keyhole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,067 to D. L. Rowe on Oct. 02, 1984 for a Door Lock Illuminating Device shows an illuminating device that is suspended above a lock. The device may be set to vary the amount of time the lock is illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,570 to G. Littles on Oct. 11, 1988 for an Illuminated Doorknob Lock describes a translucent knob having two lights positioned about a central bore lock mechanism. The lights illuminate the knob to assist in locating the keyhole.
The present invention not only solves the problem of illuminating the keyhole to facilitate the insertion of the key in to the keyhole, it does so in an uncomplicated unique manner which facilitates easy installation and repair.